Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower and a machine head mounted on the tower. The machine head may include a generator and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades convert kinetic energy of wind into mechanical energy using known airfoil principles. A drivetrain transmits the mechanical energy from the rotor blades to the generator, which, in turn, converts the mechanical energy to electrical power. Thereafter, electrical components of the wind turbine, such as a power converter and a transformer, transmit the electrical power from the generator to a utility grid.
Wind turbine technology is rapidly progressing. In this respect, it may be desirable to refurbish a used wind turbine when the technology therein becomes outdated and/or the used wind turbine approaches the end of its design life. In general, refurbishment may provide various advantages, such as the implementation of newer, more efficient technology and components. In many cases, during refurbishment, the used machine head may be removed from the used tower and replaced with a new, more technologically advanced machine head.
During such refurbishments, the power converter and/or transformer may also be upgraded. Typically, these electrical components are fairly large, thereby necessitating installation within the lower portion of the tower. Removal and replacement of the used power converter and/or transformer from the lower portion of the tower is difficult, time-consuming, and expensive. As such, the used power converter and transformer are electrically disconnected from the generator and grid and left in the lower portion of the tower during such refurbishments. In this respect, a new power converter and transformer are positioned within a building or other structure constructed near the wind turbine tower and electrically coupled to the generator and the grid. Nevertheless, the construction of a structure to house the new transformer and power converter increases the overall expense of the refurbishment.
Accordingly, an improved apparatus and method for refurbishing wind turbines would be welcomed in the art.